What Dream May Come
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Bowser's missing and monstrous creatures have starting popping up all over the world. With the help of a mysterious dream princess who takes the form of Peach's childhood imaginary friend and a young mechanic, the Marios and the Princesses set out to save Bowser and stop the Nightmare holding him captive before the whole world is thrown of balance. Multiple pairings mostlyOCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey, haven't written for this fandom in a while, and haven't finished the fic I did start writing ^^; This fanfict features a couple of Ocs including a princess OC, but they are not the focus.

**Warning: **Some mildly scary imagrey throughout the whole fic, multiple pairinfs but largely OCxOC

**Disclaimer: **I own no Mario Character, just the OCs

"_Dreaming of a tomorrow, which tomorrow, will be as distant then as 'tis today."_

_~Lope de Vega _

There was spaghetti.

There was _lots_ of spaghetti. More spaghetti than Mario could probably eat, even if he let Luigi help him. It was a typical dream, and somewhere in his mind the little Italian plumber knew it was nothing more than one, but he couldn't help but be delighted at the sight of so much pasta.

Platefuls of the noodles and sauces covered at least ten tables in a room with no windows and a single door, a strange mist covered the floor. Mario couldn't remember there being mist in any of his other dreams of spaghetti, but each time there was something different right? He seemed to remember there being windows once.

Regardless, Mario's dream-self set to work on clearing the tables of their pasta. Of course since it was merely a dream, he could eat all he wanted and never have enough, but at least it kept him occupied. So occupied, Mario didn't see that he suddenly had company until a strong voice called across the room.

"You have to get out of here."

Mario looked over toward the door which was now open. A young woman stood at the entrance, at first the plumber thought it was his dear friend princess Peach, but the woman's face looked a bit more like Daisy, yet clearly it was neither, for this princess (and she had a silver crown so she must have been a princess) had red hair the fell in two long streaks down her face and across her bosom, and was kept in a low ponytail, fading to blonde like someone had dipped her hair into yellow paint.

Her eyes were purple- no- he looked closer at them as she approached, her eyes, wide with concern, were actually dark blue. It was the abundance of dark purple and mauve she was wearing that made her eyes appear the same color. Bright blue gems decorated the top of her dress, and a black ribbon crisscrossed her abdomen.

She was beautiful, and he blushed as she stopped in front of him.

Mario set down his plate. "Excuse-a me?" he asked.

"The world of dreams isn't safe right now, you must leave!" the woman insisted grabbing his arm and yanking him toward the door. Mario resisted at first, glancing back at his unfinished spaghetti, but the plates and pasta were moving now and made a strange gushing noise. "Hurry!" The princess pushed him in front of her, "I'll hold them off, but when you get out you have to help me!"

Mario stopped and looked over his shoulder when her hands vanished from his back. "What-a do you-a mean-a!?" He gasped. Behind them the spaghetti plates were piling on top of each other into some sort of pasta monster. His heart started to pound with terror, the kind of fear you only have in bad dreams.

The princess didn't look afraid, she stood defiantly between him and the creature. "You and your brother are heros, the world of dreams needs you. Get Peach and Daisy, they'll know where to find me." She smiled reassuringly and shooed him away like she was telling him not to waste anymore time, "After that I'll take you to where its keeping Bowser, Peach needs to free him before its too late."

"Mario!" A distant voice called.

"Bowsah? What do you mean too late?" Mario shouted back, the room began to quake, and the edges of his dream began to dissolve, but before it disappeared, Mario managed to shout out his last most important question "Who are you?" He could hear her voice yelling an answer toward him, but the words were drowned out before he could catch it.

"Mario!"

His eyes opened slowly, Mario jumped up "Where's the Princess-a?" He glanced around looking for the woman in the purple dress.

"Peach is fine-a." His brother Luigi answered standing up and pushing Mario back into a sitting position. "No sign of Bowsah anywhere today-a surprisingly. This race-a is just-a the kind-a thing, he'd-a like to ruin-a."

"No nono!" Mario insisted, "Not Peach! Princess-a...Princess-a..." Oh darn it if only he'd been able to hear her name. He felt so bad leaving her alone with that monster! She'd called him a hero for heaven's sake!

Luigi waved a finger at him, "Tsk tsk bro, you were-a only dreaming-a!" Mario tried to protest but his brother placed his finger over his lips. "Jeremy is-a almost done-a with your-a Kart, you-a should-a get ready to race-a."

"B-bu-but..." Mario shook his head. It _had_ been just a dream, right? Then why did the danger the princess had warned about feel so real? She'd said something about Bowser, and Bowser hadn't been seen all day, was that what she meant? He couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was about to happen.

"Okay Mario, that ought to do it!" A voice called from under his kart. A pair of legs in army green pants were sticking out, resting on a wheeled scooter, gloved hands reached out, pushing the ground and sliding the legs owner into view. "Start 'er up, let's have a listen to that engine."

Mario and Luigi bounded over as their mechanic, Jeremy pushed himself off his scooter and climbed into his motorized wheelchair. They would have offered to help, but Jeremy would have declined, he had been in his wheelchair for over a year, he was used to it and asked people not to help him. He wanted to learn to live with his handicap alone.

Still Mario waited until Jeremy was securely in his wheel chair before he got into his kart. Jeremy was a little bit taller than Luigi, with messy blue-black hair. He wore orange gloves and a black track jacket with red stripes and golden insignias. He was also wearing goggles, but he pulled them to his forehead after a job was completed. Jeremy nodded and Mario started the engine. There was a 'healthy', as Jeremy liked to say, rev, and a single black cloud of smoke puffed out the back before it ran cleanly. "I don't know-a how you-a do it." Mario said patting his kart, "You-a have a gift with-a machines."

Jeremy laughed as he steered his chair toward him. "Its hardly a gift Mario, sir." He patted the kart as well. "I just grew up working on machines, I know what every sound they make is."

Mario clasped Jeremy's shoulder, "No, it's-a gift. You-a better cherish it to-a. You're-a very lucky-a to a still be-a able to work on them."

Jeremy flushed a bit to get such a compliment from the great hero Mario. He'd admired both brothers for years, both for their legendary heroics and for their legendary plumbing. It was an honor when they'd first hired him to do a job for them while they were out rescuing princesses, but when they hired him back more and more, Jeremy thought the only thing that could make him happier would have been to join them on an adventure, something the Marios were considering doing...

Until a piece of equipment fell on top of Jeremy, breaking his legs and causing a serious spinal cord injury. He survived the accident, and managed to recover the financial damage to his shop through various donations, but he would never walk again. It didn't stop the young man from working, he found a way to keep his at his job with the use of his motorized wheelchair and scooters, Jeremy managed to keep his living.

And one day, he hoped, he could go out on an adventure, regardless of his paraplegia.

"Let's get you on the track." Jeremy said pushing a button on his chair and directing it with the steering stick.

"Do you-a evah think about-a entering a race-a on that?" Luigi joked as he followed, his own Kart was already on the track waiting for him. The three men laughed, and Mario parked his Kart and the three gathered in the shade to chat before the race.

"Mario! Luigi!"

The brothers turned and were both embraced by a flash of pink "Princess-a Peach!" They cried delightedly returning the hugs. Peach was wearing her tight biker suit, with her long hair tied high.

The princess seemed cheerful, even more so than usual. She rattled through the formal good mornings and how are yous, until she noticed Jeremy. Delighted to see a new face she eagerly introduced herself, of course he knew who she was and slipped off his dirty gloves to offer her a clean, albeit scarred hand.

"Hello Princess, my name's Jeremy." he said.

"And he's-a the best mechanic-a in the Kingdom!" Luigi said clasping his shoulders playfully.

"I'm not really." Jeremy blushed.

Peach merely laughed, "Oh, but if Mario and Luigi say you are then you must be good! Perhaps you could take a look at a few of the royal cars sometime?" She leaned over and kissed Jeremy on the cheek causing the young man to blush.

"What's got you-a in such a good-a mood Princess-a?" Mario asked.

Peach giggled. "Oh, I just had a great dream this morning." Her smile faltered a moment, "Actually it started out sort of scary, well, _really_ scary. But that all changed, when she came to help me..." Her eyes misted over like she was recalling some fond memory.

"Who?" Jeremy asked wheeling forward slightly. "Who came to help you."

Peach put a hand over her mouth and giggled, "Oh, never mind. You boys wouldn't be interested in a silly little dream about two princesses."

"Daisy?" Luigi asked raising an eyebrow.

Peach only giggled again, "No not Daisy, but you're sort of close."

"Hey! I heard my name! What'cha talking about Peachy?" Daisy called as she approached.

"A dream-a about two princesses-a. Peach and not you." Luigi answered.

"Whaddya mean, 'not me', Peach how could you!?" Daisy teased pretending to be offended that the princess in pink could possibly have any other friends. "Seriously if you were dreaming about another princess, who else could it be but me?"

"I'll give you a hint." Peach teased her back, "I used to only play with her when you were gone, but then the three of us always played together,"

Daisy's eyes lit up. "You don't mean...?" Obviously Peach knew who Daisy was thinking because she nodded vigorously. Daisy clapped her hand delightedly, "Stars above Peach! What a coincidence, I had a dream about her too!"

Peach and Daisy both began squealing about how amazing it was that they had both had a dream about 'her' and reminiscing about what great times the three of them had together when they were little, but they spoke so fast that only the two girls could understand one another.

"Excuse-a me, but-a who are we-a talking about-a?" Luigi asked. Mario stroked his mustache thinking about the beautiful princess he had been dreaming about before, he considered telling everyone that he too had recently had a dream about a princess that had not been Peach, Daisy, or even their more ethereal friend Princess Rosalina.

An announcement that the race was about to begin stopped him. Peach turned to the boys, "We'll tell you after the race." She said, then she broke into a mischievous grin. "_If_ you win at least!" Peach took off toward her Kart.

Daisy laughed after her. "Yeah, _if_!" she agreed.

The Mario brothers glanced at each other, and dashed off to the track pausing only to wave back to Jeremy who wished them luck. Each hoped on to their Kart, and shifted in anticipation, waiting for the signal.

"On your mark..."

Just once Peach looked up and down the line, noting that Bowser, King of the Koopas had failed to make an appearance, which she realized was odd because of course Bowser would have attended, invited or not.

She hadn't told anyone, but this time she had sent the Koopa king an invitation. It bothered her that the one time he had received her personal request that he didn't show. Maybe the Bowser would make a sudden appearance when she wasn't expecting it?

"Get set..."

That wasn't all that made Peach uneasy. It was something about her dream. The princess she had dreamed of, her old friend, had warned her that Bowser was in danger.

What did it portend if Bowser really didn't show up at all?

"_GO!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I'm uploading two chapters today because I have two chapters prepared, but I can't guareentee how often I will be updating

**Warning: **Same as last time.

**Disclaimer: **I only own my Ocs.

What Dream May Come

Luigi was making his third trip around the track when he noticed something weird. Maybe it was because Luigi was always a bit more (okay a LOT more) of a fraidy-cat than his brother, but Luigi always got goosebumps just before something very scary happened, like some sort of cowardly sixth sense. The goosebumps _could_have just been the result of the cold rush of air from speedy down the track, but that didn't explain the sense of dread he felt.

As usual, Luigi wanted to stop and run, but a racing track certainly wasn't a safe place to do that. Maybe it was his imagination?

Wrong.

On the fourth round, something _very_ weird happened. It came out of nowhere, literally. Luigi didn't even get a good look at it before he twirled out of control. For one dizzying moment Luigi wasn't aware of anything except the fact that he was moving. He snapped out of it slowly. His feet moved of their own will, knowing perfectly well that if they didn't he might die. His mind however was still in shock, but as it began to clear he was thankful that his feet had the good sense to go without him.

A monster stood over the wreckage of his kart. It was a strange creature that seemed to be made of plates and spaghetti. "Luigi!" Princess Daisy stopped her kart, a motorcycle type, in front of him, "Get on quick!"

Luigi didn't need to be told twice, he hopped on and clung tightly to Daisy's waist, proving how super brave he was once again. Daisy slammed the gas, speeding out of the monster's path as it reached for them. Wind whistled in Luigi's ears, but he could also hear the scream of spectators and a gushy roar that must have been the monster.

Daisy drove off the track, Luigi, against his better judgment, glanced over his shoulder. "It's gone-a!" He gasped.

"What?" Daisy slowed her kart to a stop, "What'd you say Sweetie?"

Luigi pointed back to the race track, the spaghetti monster, clear and real as anyone else in the stadium, had vanished. Gone, like it had never existed, though Luigi's crashed kart and some obstacles that looked as though they had been thrown across the track argued other wise.

People were still screaming and running though. Mixed in with the usual crowd of human, Yoshis Birdos, and various other sports fans, were strange horrifying monsters that seemed to fade in and out of existence. While they were tangible the monsters grabbed at people who ran, dragging them away, but vanishing again before they got them anywhere.

Then the Spaghetti monster reappeared, fading in like the smaller creatures, but disappearing again twice as fast as they did. Other Karts ran off the track and vanished away, escaping the strange horror here. A few karts, ones belonging to their friends, raced toward Daisy and Luigi. The plumber in green could see his brother's face, he was pale and looked beyond terrified, wearing an expression that Luigi supposed was more suited for the more cowardly brother. Mario looked back the spaghetti monster fazed back into reality, "Move move MOVE!" Mario urged.

Even Jeremy, the paraplegic in a motorized wheelchair hit a button to increase the speed of his escape. The group, Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Peach, and Jeremy sped along escaping as far as they could before stopping to figure out what had just happened. "What in the name of all things natural was that?" Jeremy gasped.

"Like out of my nightmares last night!" Peach squeaked.

"Mine too!" Daisy hugged Luigi, which made the green-clad plumber feel better about being scared since even Mario was shaking with terror. They all murmured almost indistinctly all at once about the scary dreams that had plagued them the last time they'd slept for several minutes before Luigi realized the pattern.

"W-wait a minute-a." He trembled and swallowed hard to try and over come his fear, "Did we-a all have-a the same dream-a or all just have-a bad ones?"

Everyone's eyes lit up, and things went quiet for a few moments, "I dreamed Bowser was kidnapping me again." Peach said at last. Daisy shook her head, everyone else did the same, no it wasn't the same dream, that theory was ruled out. "He'd just set me down in the dark when something grabbed him and pulled him out of sight. Then there were monsters everywhere, trying to take me away. I started to run..." Peach put her face in her hands, her shoulders trembled but she wasn't crying. With what had just happened she wondered how much of that dream had been true. Did something take Bowser into the darkness?

"In my dream we were all at a party." Daisy said, "Then the clouds turned all black and it started to rain, but not normal rain. It melted everything, except for monsters like the ones we saw at the race track. They just popped up out of the ground."

"I dreamed about my accident." Jeremy said, touching his legs. "I was just working, and then creatures started coming from everywhere so I hid underneath some equipment trying to find some tools or something so I could fend them off, but one of them dropped a big machine part on me, crushing my legs." Jeremy shuddered.

"I was-a having the endless-a spaghetti dream-a again." Mario said, at once everyone rolled their eyes playfully knowing exactly which dream he was talking about.

"And then-a the spaghetti turned-a into a monster like-a the one that was-a at the race-a?" Luigi asked, that would have made sense, seeing as the other monsters were all from their nightmares.

"Si." His brother agreed, but then shook his head. "no, wait-a, something-a happened before that-a. Someone-a came to-a me and said I was-a in danger...A Princess-a." He looked between Peach and Daisy, then at Jeremy and Luigi. The man in the wheelchair shook his head, there had been no princess in his dreams. Luigi shrugged, real-life was scary enough, he tried not to remember his dreams.

Peach and Daisy looked at each other, they're eyes wide with some unspoken theory "Do you think...?" The Princess in pink asked slowly.

"I don't know, I mean after what we just saw, I suppose it could be _possible_ but...how?" Daisy said.

"What?" Jeremy asked looking at all off them with a frustrated clueless look, like they were excluding him from some important detail. Which incidentally they kind of were.

Mario looked at Peach, was it possible they'd all dreamed about the same Princess? Who was he kidding, of course they did. "She-a said you-a would know-a where to find-a her." Mario told them.

Peach and Daisy nodded in unison. "We do." She agreed, "I mean, if it's all real..." she revved her kart and everyone did the same waiting for her and Daisy to lead the way.

"Who?"Jeremy asked, "What princess? I've never heard of anything like this."

"You wouldn't." Daisy replied, "We made her up." that was all the explanation the Princesses seemed prepared to give, much to the frustration of everyone else, but then again, they weren't even sure what they were explaining.

They drove on, back toward Peach's castle, they passed several toads who seemed surprised that the karts were off the track, but saw no sign of any monsters. Upon arriving at the castle, Peach and Daisy led them through the halls and told everyone to wait while they quickly changed clothes.

"Who are we meeting?" Jeremy asked. A toad walked up asking if he needed any help which he declined.

Luigi shrugged and Mario stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "The princess-a from our dreams..." He muttered, he felt heat spread through his cheeks thinking about the mysterious beauty.

"What?"

Mario opened his mouth to explain, but just them Daisy and Peach reappeared with their usual dresses back, "Come on." They said taking the lead again. Jeremy looked at Mario begging for an answer, but Mario could only shrug and follow the two princesses.

They followed the halls toward the middle of the castle, leading out into a center courtyard filled with beautiful flowers, bright green grasses and a a large sparkling fountain. "This is the place." Daisy said, Peach nodded in agreement,

"Why?" Mario blinked at the two of them, wondering why they had been brought to this place and who the Princess from his dream had been.

Peach answered, "This is where we used to play."

"Who?" Jeremy and Luigi both asked.

"Princess-" Peach began, but was cut off when the pendant on her dress suddenly lit up.

At the same time, Daisy's brooch flared with light, making everyone gasp. For a moment nothing happened except for the glow, but then the entire garden seemed to explode with light. Mario shut his eyes to the light, Luigi raised his arm to it, but Peach Daisy and Jeremy all stared up in amazement. The light faded to a non-blinding level, allowing the Mario brothers to look up at the source of the light.

At first there was merely a shape. Then a cold flash, not like the terrifying chill from earlier, but like a refreshing breeze blew passed them. As it did the lights from Peach and Daisy's pendants flew out and joined the pale blue above them. The shape above them began to change, reform, becoming recognizably human, a woman. Her hair flowed in a wind that seemed to only be around her. For a moment she was entirely nude, surrounded and silhouetted against the light. Then from all around them, odd liquid-like substances flew toward her, splattering against her body like paint, forming clothes.

The light faded entirely leaving the princess, the same princess from Mario's dream, floating suspended in the air, her eyes closed. Then she descended, the flare of gentle winds lifting her skirts just enough to show that she was bare foot. The princess landed on the soft grass in silence and the wind died down.

Then she opened her eyes. Gorgeous dark blue orbs, scanned the surrounding area, her eyes settled on the two princesses, and lit up. She walked soundlessly toward them, stopping only a few feet away. "Daisy, Peach." She said with a gentle smile "I'm glad you came."

Mario tried to open his mouth, to say something, hello maybe, apologize for not catching her name, but behind him Jeremy spoke up first. "Who are you?"

Mario glanced behind him, Jeremy seemed as stunned as he did, a red flush on his cheeks. Mario turned back to the strange princess, who looked passed him, to Jeremy and stepped toward him, offering her hand and a smile. "I am Princess Narcissa of Imaginaria. Pleasure to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thanks for coming back for chapter three!

**Warning: **This chapter is pretty much all talk no action, but its important

**Disclaimer: **I only own Narcissa, Jeremy, and these concept of Dreams, Nightmares, and Dream Magic.

What Dreams May Come

"There is much to explain" The purple clad princess stated calmly.

"I'll say!" Daisy replied brushing her bangs out of her face and blinking with awe, "How...? How are you here? Peach and I made you up!"

"iI/i made her up." Peach corrected, "You just helped develop her." She looked back at Narcissa apologetic, "I'm sorry that was rude." she added.

Narcissa raised a hand accepting the apology. Luigi glanced between the three princesses, "So wait...Who-a iis/i this-a?"

The new princess looked at Peach and nodded, giving her permission to explain. "When I was little, Daisy didn't live here with me all the time. She was coming back and forth between the Mushroom Kingdom and Sassaraland." She said with a little melancholy, "Whenever Daisy went home I got really lonely so I started playing with an imaginary friend called Princess Narcissa."

Daisy piped in, "Eventually she introduced her to me and we both played with her. I came up with the name Imaginaria for her kingdom. But that was a long time ago." They looked at Narcissa questioningly.

Narcissa nodded confirming their story. "The first thing I must tell you is that I am not the imaginary friend, Princess Narcissa, you played with as children. I merely bear her image, and taken your memories of her so that I may gain your trust."

"Gain our trust?" Peach repeated, "Why, what iare/i you really?"

Narcissa brushed her skirt. "I am an emissary from the land beyond sleep. Once everyone thousand years two of our people are granted the ability to ascend into your reality. I represent those you call 'dreams'." She paused, "The other is one you call a 'Nightmare', and I'm afraid their representative is breaking a few rules. I need your help to stop it."

"Breaking rules? What?" Jeremy asked, "Does it have something to do with those monsters we saw?"

Narcissa smiled sadly at him, "I sorry to say it has everything to do with the monsters you saw." She sighed and spread her arms before her, "Our worlds are so different, and yet so much is similar. That is why you branch into our world, and we can ascend into yours so easily...The question is, how do you know when you are in your own world, and when you are in mine?"

This question was directed at all of them, Peach and Daisy looked at each other helplessly while Mario and Luigi shook their heads failing to come up with and answer. Then suddenly Jeremy spoke up, "I...I know when I'm dreaming because..." Slowly, and shakily, he rose out of his wheel chairs and stood on his feet, wobbly at first, but his legs quickly gained the strength to support him, "In imy/i dreams I can still walk."

Narcissa smiled at him while the other gaped in awe.

"We're dreaming?" Daisy gasped, "Right now?"

The dream princess nodded, "When you entered the castle I cast a sleep spell on you all to bring you here." She pointed to Jeremy, Mario, and Luigi, "You three are in the hall outside their rooms while the princesses are inside."

"So you have not ascended into our reality, like you said?" Peach asked.

Narcissa shook her head, "No, I am here in the courtyard waiting for you, but in dreams this is easier to explain..." she turned her head, a black void appeared where her gaze landed, like someone had taken an eraser and rubbed that edge of the courtyard out of existence."

In that black void a shape appeared, one Peach knew too well "Bowser!" The great Koopa King did not respond to the sound of her voice, he didn't move at all. He was laying face on the ground, unresponsive, his colors seemed to have paled, and he was chained up, the binds holding him disappearing into the darkness. "What happened to him?" Peach asked her worry clear in her voice, but this was too dire to hide.

"Bowser has potential..." Narcissa said, "Potential to become a Dream Master, one of your people who can freely walk between our worlds and use Dream Magic. We were guiding him on its proper use when we we attacked, by Nightmares. Bowser was still learning his magic, he was unprepared, and captured."

She waved her hand, the image of Bowser changed, to one of him in his castle back in the Darklands, he appeared to be sleeping fitfully, while Magikoopa and his children gathered around him questioningly. "The Nightmare who was supposed to ascend with me has taken Bowser and trapped him in a world of his own worst fears, to drain him of his black magic so that other Nightmares can use his power as a bridge to ascend as well. The monsters you saw were the first wave, trying to capture bodies to host their essences in your world."

The princesses gasped, but Mario shook his head, "Why-a don't more-a dreams-a come to our world then-a too?" He asked disbelievingly.

Narcissa blinked at him. "You think this is a war." She said, realizing what he was suggesting, "That is not true. Nightmare and Dreams live mostly in harmony. They are not evil, simply...mischievous, Nightmares like to scare people, no harm comes to those who meet them...The trouble is that your world cannot handle so many of us, with as many Nightmares as will be brought into reality if this plan succeeds your world will collapse."

"What can we do?" Jeremy asked touching Narcissa's shoulder.

She looked at him, and then to Peach, "You must awaken Bowser. Only with his magic no longer available to the Nightmares they will not be able to stay in this world."

"Me?" Peach repeated. "Why me?"

"The Nightmare has him deeply ensnared, at this point no one will be ab;e to approach his subconscious mind, except for you. Peach, you know that Bowser cares for you, whether you share these feelings or not, you are his only chance at awakening." Narcissa explained.

"Hold it!" Daisy said, "I have dreams about Peach all the time, but its not really her. Can't one of you Dreams make yourself look like Peach at talk to him?"

Narcissa sighed, "We have tried, but as you said, we are not her. Bowser has had enough practice with his Dream Magic to know the difference. We need you Peach, iyou/i to talk to him, and get him to awaken before your world is lost."

Mario seemed ready to argue, but Peach stopped him, "If it truly is the only way. I will talk to Bowser. Can you take me to him?"

Again Narcissa sighed sadly, "He is beyond my ability to Dreamcross. The Nightmare holding him captive has cut me off, I cannot take you into his nightmare unless we get closer too him."

"'Dreamcross'?" Luigi looked at her questioningly.

Jeremy answered, surprising everyone, except Narcissa who's eyes lit up, "iThis/i" He said, "This is a Dreamcross. Daisy, you said yourself, you have dreams about Peach but know its not really her. We're all here, its all really us. We've all crossed into the same dream!" He looked at Narcissa excitedly "Right?"

"Yes." She giggled and took his hand, making him blush slightly, "I see...You have it too, the potential to become a Dream Master. You must come with us, your powers could make the difference on this journey."

"I...Journey? Me!?" Jeremy _was_blushing now, both because of Narcissa and because he was finally getting the chance to go on an adventure with the Mario brothers. "I've always wanted to be a hero!"

"I know." Narcissa winked.

"That's all good-a." Mario said, "But what-a do we-a do now?"

Narcissa turned back to them. "You need to wake up first. I will be in the courtyard. Come and find me, then we will decide what's next."


End file.
